EPIC DREAM: The LegEDary
by Arandomdude345
Summary: Eddy's latest scam ends with the inexplicable result of splitting a Legendary Pokemon into several pieces scattered across the Multi Universe. Can they find them before something happens to them? And, is there something more to this whole thing that Eddy has caused which will eventually make matters worse? Now rated "T" for mild horror themes.
1. Chapter 1

!Crack Fic!

CRACKED NIGHTMARE: "The LegEDary"

(Ed, Edd, n Eddy + Pokemon + Slight Cartoon X-over)

(Chapter One: Unexpected Guests and a Jar of Pickles)

It was yet another nice afternoon in Peach Creek, and of course, it was perfect for yet another of Eddy's scams.

"All right, Ed!" Eddy said, "I'm going to make a scam that will blow everyone's minds! We'll be rolling in the dough and jawbreakers, but we're going to need a couch, a hairdryer, old car parts, a giant rubber band, a TV, a pot of flowers and a jar of pickles."

"I am a gopher, Eddy!" Ed said as he ran to get these things.

"What are you building, Eddy?" Double Dee said as he walked up.

Eddy whispered into the sockheaded one's ear.

"But, but that's crazy, Eddy! How would you build one of those?" Double Dee replied in shock.

"That's the point! It'll be like what Triangle Face and his brother do! They'll pay us millions to try this!"

"I still don't think this is such a good idea, Eddy."

"Oh come on, Sockhead, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Bubsy said that and look where it got him…"

…

Despite this, the Eds still built their…whatever it was they were building. The other kids quickly took notice.

"What strange machinery dare defiles the sanctity of our cul de sac?" Rolf yelled as he bit into a Very Large Sausage.

"You're right, Plank," Johnny said to his friend, "That is stranger looking than a hot dog with a mustache!"

"I'm scared," Little Jimmy squeaked, "I wanna go home!"

Jimmy started to run, only to be grabbed by his poofy hair by Eddy.

"Not so fast, Cotton Ball Head!" Eddy said, "This will revolutionize…something, but anyway, it's only a quarter to try this…whatever it is."

No one wanted to see wait this…thing did. Despite Eddy's insistence, the kids all backed away as much as they could.

"Fine! If none of you will try it, I Will!" Eddy yelled, turning toward the machine.

"Eddy, wait!" Edd called, "You don't know what that thing will do to you!"

Eddy ignored any warnings given to him and climbed into the machine.

"Press the button, Ed!"

Ed pressed a conveniently placed nearby button, and the machine began to whirr.

Eddy let out a scream and suddenly shot out through the top of the machine like a rocket, his butt on fire.

Pieces of the machine fell off, but the weirdest thing was, the jar of pickles that had been put in the machine flew out and away. Far off in the distance, there was a purple flash from the direction where the jar flew off.

Then the machine began to rumble even louder, prompting everyone to run for cover.

ERWGFVDSQEWFE

It exploded making the strangest sound the kids had ever heard, and that's saying something considering the show they're all on!

The explosion destroyed someone's house who no one knew.

"Dorks!" Kevin yelled as he and the other kids ran for their houses.

"**I'm telling mom!**" Sarah screamed.

"I can't believe that scam failed!" Eddy yelled.

"I can," Edd muttered.

Distraught, Eddy went home. He had been so sure that scam would have worked…

…

Soon, it was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep of course, except for Ed, maybe, he's probably catching the "Late, Late, Late, Late, Late, and I mean really late, so late it's almost early movie".

Eddy woke up. He felt like someone else was in his bed. Hopefully, it wasn't Ed here to pepper him with random questions and nearly destroy the cul de sac in the process again, but then again, he would have definitely smelled him, and as far as he knew, the only scent he could smell that he knew of was only the vague smell of seawater, and of course some dirty socks he probably hadn't washed in about 9001 years.

Seawater? Eddy looked over beside him and saw a large lump in his bed. Maybe it was Ed after all.

"I don't want to hear about your crazy questions, Lumpy!" Eddy started to yell as he threw over the covers of his bed off whatever it was.

Well, that wasn't Ed; it was…a disembodied head of what appeared to be a weird looking white dragon/bird type creature.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Eddy screamed, falling backwards off his bed.

Eddy peeked over the bed. There was definitely a head with a little bit of neck still attached. It didn't seem to be unattached in a gory M-rated type way though; where the neck stopped, it looked like how a stick of butter looks after being sliced. Basically, it looked as if it was supposed to be just a head and neck.

Nervously, Eddy poked it with a stick that was lying under the bed. Was it dead? Eddy poked it again.

Suddenly, its eyes opened and the head let out a shriek. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HH"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Eddy yelled.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII" the head yelled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH H" Eddy yelled.

"Kid, can you stop screaming?" the head said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA" Eddy yelled, "I'M IN A ROOM WITH A TALKING HEAD! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Eddy turned to run but ran straight into the wall and knocked himself out.

…

When Eddy came to, he found himself back in bed.

"Whew! It was just a dream," Eddy said, relieved.

Eddy went, got dressed, and ate breakfast, wondering how he would try to get quarters today.

After eating all the marshmallows out of his bowl of Lucky Charms, he left his house and bumped into Double Dee, who was out exercising as the sun rose.

"Up early, Double Dee?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, Eddy, about thirty minutes of physical exercise in the morning is a good routine." Double Dee said. (Of course, this didn't seem to have any effect on his scrawny figure, but oh well.)

Before anyone said anything else, however, there was a shout from Ed's house.

"I WILL VANQUISH YOU, EVIL HEAD FROM PLANET ZORR"

"Well, Ed is dreaming, apparently," Edd said.

Eddy suddenly had an idea, and it showed, a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Oh thank you, Eddy," said Edd, taking the bulb, "I have been in need of a light bulb for my reading lamp."

"I think I know what went wrong yesterday!" Eddy said, "We need to go to Lumpy's place, though!"

Eddy ran in his usual way to the house of the B-movie watcher while Edd ran behind, probably out of curiosity.

The two Eds climbed in through the window, and were met with a strange sight.

Ed was still asleep, and was dressed in an armor made of a bucket, his pillow, his lamp, and a tube of toothpaste. He was swinging a mop at a strange tower of junk, but that wasn't the weirdest thing, though. Eddy saw, to his shock, that the head that he found in his bed last night was floating in an old fish tank screaming at the funnily dressed boy, who apparently took little notice.

Edd noticed, too. "Eddy, is that…an _animate head?!_" he squeaked.

The boys suddenly heard a voice in their heads. "_It isn't Manaphy and Ditto sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Edd and Eddy screamed.

They screamed so loud that they woke up all the other kids in the cul de sac.

"YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED" Ed shouted as he knocked the tank down.

CrasH!

The head began flopping around on the ground screeching.

All three Eds began screaming. (Though in Ed's case, it was probably a war cry.) They stood there for about thirty seconds until a very familiar scream filled the air.

"**I'm gonna tell Mom if you don't shut up!**"

"Oh no!" Ed said, stopping mid-war cry, "It is Sarah!"

"What do we do?" Edd wheezed, worn out from screaming.

"_Why don't you tell me just what you did with MY body?!_" The voice said, the Eds still hearing it in their heads.

Eddy was still screaming, mostly over what was supposedly a dream was in fact, real. That didn't help keep things quiet. Soon Sarah was yelling again.

"**If you're not going to stay quiet, I'll make you stay quiet!**"

The sound of footsteps could be heard overhead. Sarah was coming all right.

Now the Eds were panicking again. Ed over Sarah coming, Edd over the messy room, and Eddy over the head.

Sarah was heading down the stairs to the basement and was rounding the corner to Ed's room.

Sarah looked in the room to see…nothing; Ed had lifted his entire room up in the air.

"**Ed, what is going on?**"

Ed just stood there until he said: "Um, weight lifting?"

"**I'm telling Mom anyway!**" Sarah said, turning back up the stairs.

"Oh!" Ed said, turning and running away, dropping his room.

I bet Edd and Eddy wished that gravity decided to sleep in today.

Ka Smash!

Edd crawled out from under Ed's bed. "I suppose today I should have stayed in bed."

Eddy knocked an empty jar of gravy off his leg, and felt something on his head.

It tumbled off onto the floor, and it turned out to be the head.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Eddy yelled.

"_Would you stop screaming every time you see me?_" It said.

"What are you?" Double Dee said, crawling up to get a closer look.

The head didn't answer Edd's question and instead let out a roar.

"_What did you do with my body?!_"It yelled.

"Man, I can't believe this…"

"Your body?" Edd asked, "What are you talking about?"

The Head, who referred to itself as Lugia, said that he was minding his own business when a hole in the sky opened, and a strange fireball hit him. He was knocked unconscious on contact, but not before he felt the strange sensation that his body was breaking into pieces, and also saw that the fireball that hit him looked strangely like a jar of _pickles_.

Edd had a vague memory of a jar of pickles from yesterday…

"_I don't have a clue where the rest of me is, but I have a feeling that it isn't all in one place…"_ Lugia sighed.

"Well, where should we look?" Edd asked nervously.

Suddenly, Eddy spoke up. "Hey, I know what we can do!"

"That's great, Eddy," Edd said, "What do you propose we do?"

…

"Step right up, ladies and germs!" Eddy yelled, "Witness the wonder of the mysterious talking head! Only a Quarter!"

Edd facepalmed as he looked at what was going on.

On a crudely made stage, Lugia's head sat in a glass case. Behind a curtain, Ed manipulated him like a puppet. Kevin and the other kids gawked at what appeared to be the weirdest thing ever seen.

"So, Mr. Head," Eddy said, "what do you think of our crowd today?"

"I think they need lots of peanut butter!" Lugia supposedly said, but it was actually Ed.

"Oh really? (Ed! Try better than that!) Well, where should we get the peanut butter?"

"Over the river and through the woods to Grandmother's house we go!"

"This is really lame, dudes," Nazz said.

"Try better next time, dorks!" Kevin said, "The head is so obviously made of plastic!"

"Eddy!" Double Dee yelled, "Shouldn't we be focusing on fixing this poor creature's problem?"

"Hold on, Double Dee, I'm just doing this for laughs!" Eddy said. Then he turned back toward the spectacle.

"Hey, Mr. Head, you gonna sing a song for the nice (and some not so nice, looking at you, Kevin) people?"

"Sure," Lugia "said", "I-I-I-I ain't got no body…"

"_I can't believe this!_" Lugia said, his voice echoing in everyone's heads, "_I have never been more humiliated ever since…ever!"_

He then knocked the case over, taking the curtain with it, revealing Ed up on a ladder, still holding the puppet strings. He flopped like a fish across the stage and hid behind a bush. And the kids…laughed!

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Kevin snorted, "Even your stupid puppets can't stand your dorky scams!"

The kids walked off laughing, but not before Johnny tossed Eddy a quarter. "Plank says he should give this to you because he laughed so hard."

Eddy was happy anyway. One quarter was good enough for him. He was so happy he didn't see Edd walking up to him carrying Lugia.

"Eddy! Shouldn't we get back to business, i.e., finding this poor creature's body parts?"

"Sure, Double Dee! I just had to get at least one scam in today!"

Then suddenly, Ed grabbed Lugia's mouth. "Hi, Eddy! Will you help me?"

"_Stop that!_"

"So let's start looking around here," Double Dee said, "None of them can't be too far…"

So the three Eds started their search, totally being unaware of what they were in for…

…

In a forest in a different world, two brown haired kids were looking for something.

"You sure this is where it landed, Dipper?" the girl asked.

"Well, there's smoke coming from over there," Dipper said, "It can't be too far now."

The siblings peeked over a log, and there, embedded into the ground, was:

"A jar of Pickles?" Mabel said, "And I thought what happens when you eat Smile Dip was weird."

"I don't know, Mabel," Dipper said, "It's got a purple glow."

"Aliens?"

Just then, a deer bounded up. It noticed the glow and slowly walked up. Before it could even react, a purple beam suddenly shot out of the jar and hit it.

Dipper and Mabel watched in shock as the Deer suddenly broke into several pieces and each piece flew into a different portal which suddenly appeared.

"Oh my gosh," Mabel whispered.

Suddenly, another purple beam flew towards them!

"Let's get out of here!"

The twins ran away with purple beams flying all around them.

Had they been able to stay longer, they would have noticed something else.

The jar was starting to _move_!

…

END CHAPTER ONE: (Interesting story behind this fic. While playing around in Garry's Mod, I came up with Ed, Edd, n Eddy standing around the disembodied head of Lugia. I thought: "Eddy's latest scam ends with the inexplicable result of Lugia being blown into several pieces. Can they find all the pieces before something happens to them?" I wound up turning that idea into this Fanfic I'm just starting. From now on, my weirder stories and crack fics will be part of a series called: "Cracked Nightmare". What do you think so far? Drop a review and stay tuned….)

(I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Pokemon, or Gravity Falls by the way…and also of note, there will be appearances from othercartoon characters.)


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Peach Creek

CRACKED NIGHTMARE: The LegEDary

Chapter 2: Leaving Peach Creek

The Eds had looked everywhere, but unfortunately, turned up with no results.

"I think I'm still dreaming," said Eddy, still apparently not believing this whole thing was going on.

"_Well, there is more than one world around here,_" said Lugia_ "you know that right?"_

"Well, yeah!" said Eddy, "Who do you think helped save the whole multi universe?"

Lugia said nothing.

"Well," Double Dee said, "There are hundreds of worlds all around here, I can't think of the first place to look."

"Fly me to the moon," said Ed.

"Well," Double Dee said, "I guess we'll just have to try around."

So they headed off in the direction of the Peach Creek Interdimensional Airport.

"Hey, hold it!" Eddy yelled, "How are we gonna get past security carrying the head some weird dragon thing's head?"

…

"Hello, kids," the travel agent said, "Where are you off to today?"

"Oh, just pretty much anywhere," said Double Dee, "We're on important business."

"Well, the next flight is to Retroville," the agent said, "Do you want tickets for there?" She noticed that Ed's jacket was moving.

"That'll be fine, thank you," Edd said as he took the tickets.

"_Help me!_"

The Eds quickly ducked into the bathrooms. Ed opened up his jacket and a gasping Lugia popped out.

"_And I thought Koffing smelled awful…_" he wheezed, "_Can't I hide somewhere else?_"

"Where else is there to hide?" Eddy yelled, "You've pretty much have no other choice!"

Then Ed seemed to have an idea. He placed Lugia on top of his head like he was a strange hat. He looked a little big, but Ed was a pretty tough guy.

"Let's meet the Minish, guys!" Ed said, marching out of the bathroom.

The other two could only shrug and followed Ed out.

The Eds went up to security. Edd and Eddy went through first.

"Son, can you remove your hat?" the security guy asked Edd.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," Edd said. He leaned over and whispered in the man's ear.

"Well, in that case, go right ahead."

Eddy went through with less trouble, but then it was Ed's turn.

"Nice hat," Mr. Security said, "Have you been to the Electronics Expo?"

Ed shook his head. "I got this hat from an alternate universe!"

"Don't worry," Edd quickly said, "he's just been watching too many movies."

Ed set Lugia on the conveyor belt. Lugia tried to stay as limp as possible, but found it hard to as he went through the small door.

Fortunately, the man sitting behind the desk looking at the computers was distracted by a phone ringing and didn't see what was obviously not a hat passing by on the screen.

"Let's go!"

The guys quickly ran for the terminal just as they started calling for the flight to Retroville.

"Whew! We made it!"

Of course, there wouldn't be a whole lot of room if they didn't do something about Lugia, so, despite his protests; he was shoved back into Ed's jacket.

They hopped on the plane and prepared for the flight.

"Well, that went somewhat well!" Double Dee said as he pulled out a book.

"Yeah sure, Sockhead," Eddy said, "I wanted to stay home."

It was too late now, though. The plane was soon cleared for takeoff and flew off to Retroville.

…

About an hour and a half later, the plane touched down in the CGI world of Retroville.

"Well," Double Dee said, "I guess we should start looking around."

Retroville was a bit bigger than Peach Creek, so this might take a while; nonetheless, the Eds hurried off in the direction of the suburbs.

Searching for a while seemed unproductive, and by now it was lunch time.

"I'm hungry," Eddy said, "Let's see if that candy store that's here has any jawbreakers."

…

"Amazing!" a young boy said, scratching his large head. He was looking at a radar screen sticking out of his robotic dog as he sat in the Candy Bar.

"What is it, Jimmy?" his chubby friend asked, "Does it have to do with that thing we saw last night?"

"Well, apparently, something dropped away from it and landed in the woods outside town, and a bunch of strange purple beams are shooting from it," said Jimmy, "It's really unusual."

"As unusual as Brave beating Wreck It Ralph in the Academy Awards?"*****

At this moment, the Eds happened to walk in.

"Oh no!" Carl said, "Not them, the short guy will take my quarters!" he quickly stuck them in his back pocket.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Edd said as he noticed the young genius, "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

Jimmy noticed Ed's passenger. "Whaaagh! What is that?"

"Well, it's a long story, apparently, this poor creature was struck by something that looked like a jar of pickles and he broke into pieces and we found his head in Ed's house."

"Actually, Double Dee, he was in my house first," Eddy said.

"I must find an opponent!" Ed said, "I found the evil head in Eddy's room!"

"What were you doing in my room?!"

"Well, I'm just investigating some strange occurrences in my town," said Jimmy, "A meteor crashed into the woods outside of town, and a strange purple aura is coming from it."

"_Do you suppose that there's a connection between what happened to me and that strange meteor?" _Lugia asked.

"Well," Jimmy said, taken aback by Lugia's telepathic abilities, "It's not implausible, but I'm not absolutely certain. We're going to take a closer look at the meteor in a moment."

"When?"

"Well, right about now."

…

Not too long afterwards, Jimmy, Carl, the Eds, and Lugia were en route to a nearby forest in one of Jimmy's vehicles.

As they headed on, they noticed a man waving at them from the side of the road.

"Well, may as well ask around for clues," Jimmy said as they slowed down the vehicle.

"Sorry, bud," Eddy said as he stuffed a protesting Lugia under his seat.

Jimmy rolled down the window. The man spoke before any of them could say anything.

"You kids are too young to be out here! This is dangerous territory!" he yelled.

"We are just conducting an investigation, that's all." Jimmy said, "Do you know about a strange meteor that crashed down here?"

"Know about it?" the man said, "I went out there with my dog to try and get a closer look! My poor dog was attacked by the thing and I have no idea what happened to her! Just "whoosh" and she was gone! I barely got out of there myself!"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"So get your butts back home before you meet a similar fate!" Then the man turned and ran into his nearby cabin and locked the door.

"_Ugh!_" Lugia coughed, squirming out from under the seat, "_I can't wait until I'm reunited with the rest of me. I'm sick of getting shoved into small spaces!_"

"Are we going to keep going?" Carl asked, "I think we should follow his advice."

"I think he was just hysterical," Jimmy said, "Every story like this has one of those guys."

"Yeah, but don't they usually wind up being right?" Carl peeped.

Jimmy didn't hear that last part as he revved up the engine and hurried forward.

As they drove into the mountainside, they noticed a large tower of smoke a short distance ahead.

"I think we've found our meteor!" Jimmy said confidently.

"_Look, kid, what if he's right?_" Lugia said, "_If what happened to his dog happens to all of you, we'll all be dead or whatever._"

"We'll just use extreme caution," Jimmy said.

"Say, maybe he's right," Edd said, "I think we should turn back."

But by this time, they had already reached near the site of the meteor, which was right in the middle of the road!

"Look out!"

Screeeeech!

The vehicle "screeeeeech"ed to a halt.

"What is it?" Carl asked.

"Goddard," Jimmy said, "Go scan it, please."

"Bark! Bark!"

Goddard exited the vehicle and carefully approached. A small satellite dish came out of his chest.

A screen appeared on a device Jimmy was holding. "Well, it seems that it the meteor is-"

Powie!

A beam shot from the meteor and hit Goddard. Goddard broke into several pieces which all disappeared in a purple flash.

"GODDARD!" Jimmy screamed.

Then another beam shot out and hit the vehicle. It also broke into pieces that disappeared into flashes of purple.

"Run!" Edd yelled, grabbing Lugia.

Everyone hit the ground running for safety, purple beams flying all around.

"Help!" Carl yelled.

"Carl!" Jimmy yelled looking back.

A beam hit Carl. He split into several pieces like Goddard and the car did and disappeared.

"Come on, Jimmy! Come on!"

Jimmy whirled around and continued after the Eds.

…

"What'd I tell you!" the man said, "Turn back I said, and you didn't listen! Now look what happened!"

The Eds and Jimmy had run as fast as they could back up to the cabin where the man who had tried to stop them lived.

"We should have listened," admitted Jimmy, "We didn't and now Goddard and Carl are gone."

"Well," the man said, "I'll drive you kids back into town. Don't come back out here."

Ten minutes later, the man dropped them off back in front of the Candy Bar.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," Edd said, "Is there any way we can help?"

"I'm not sure. I need to get to my lab real quick."

…

In the lab, Jimmy took the little device he had been trying to examine the meteor with and looked at little information he had gotten before Goddard went missing.

"Well, this is unusual." Jimmy muttered.

"_What is it?_" Lugia asked.

"The meteor is full of a strange form of radiation, comes from somewhere in the multi universe, and it is shaped funny."

"Like how?"

"Almost like a jar."

"Intriguing…"

"Well, that takes care of that; let's try to figure out what happened to Carl and Goddard."

Jimmy turned on a tracking device that usually tracked Goddard.

"What?" Jimmy said.

A large map of the multi-universe appeared along with three blips. One was in Danville, another in Hyrule, and the third was in Marzipan City.

"That's weird!" Eddy said, "How can he be in three places at once?"

"Apparently, when he dematerialized in front of us, he reappeared in three fragments strewn about the multi-universe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, say that again in English!" Eddy said.

"_He said that his dog is in several pieces all over the place!_" Lugia said, "_Wait, I'm starting to get a connection, maybe my body__** is**__ in several pieces around the multi-universe! Maybe that was what hit me!"_

"Well, I guess that's what happened to Carl as well," Jimmy said, "Let's go find them, I'll look for Goddard and Carl, and you'll look for the rest of him."

"_I'm kinda big, they can't carry the rest of me!_" Lugia whined.

"Well, then, take this!"

Jimmy handed Edd a small box-like device.

"The improved Hyper Cube should enable you to carry his pieces without much trouble." Jimmy said, "Just insert anything into the small opening."

Then Jimmy held a small scanner over Lugia.

"Now let's see where you should look."

Jimmy stuck the scanner into the computer. Now data for where Lugia's various body parts were appeared.

Six new white blips appeared on the screen. They were in the following locations:

A forested world

A large metropolis

A smaller town that looked nice

Another forested world with a small town nearby

A world neither of them recognized

And one was still in the world of Pokemon.

"_Well, if that's where we're supposed to look, we should hurry up and get going! Who knows what could be happening to my body!_"

"I guess we should get a move on then!" Edd said.

"North to Alaska!" Ed said, except he didn't, it was totally Jimmy. Of course it was Ed!

"Wait a sec!" Eddy said, "What's in it for us, Smarty Pants?"

"Well," Jimmy said, "I'm not sure, I could let you borrow the jawbreaker maker I've been-"

"Eddy? Where'd you go?"

Eddy was long gone.

"I guess we should be going then," said Edd.

"I'll call you if I find out something about the meteors," said Jimmy as he handed Edd a long distance walkie talkie, "Good luck!"

"Same to you!"

So Ed and Edd ran to catch up with Eddy to begin their new adventure…

"_I have this sinking feeling that this isn't going to end well…_"

**END CHAPTER 2** (Thus begins the Eds' really strange adventure. This is definitely one of my weirder stories. I don't really have much to say here right now except to stay tuned and drop a review!)

***** I hope I didn't offend any Brave fans with that comment right there, but I was kinda hoping Wreck It Ralph would take home the Academy Award this year. I don't hate Brave, but WIR just seemed to deserve it more in my opinion.


	3. Chapter 3: Look Out For Big Foot!

(**I'm reclassifying this story as a Cartoon X-over Story in the near future, so if you can't find it where it normally is, just go there.)**

**(Now on with the story…)**

CRACKED NIGHTMARE: The LegEDary

Chapter 3: Look Out For Big Foot!

"So, where should we start?" Edd said, looking at the list of worlds that they needed to go to.

"Well, definitely not that one," Eddy said, pointing to one of them, "It's for babies."

"_Listen, kid,_" said Lugia, "_If that's where one of me is, then we need to go there!"_

"I just don't want to go to _that_ one!"

"Well, then, we'll just go to…this one!" Edd said, pointing at a random location. It was a world mostly taken up by a national forest; Gunthawall National Forest to be exact.

"Well, I guess that'll do…"

…

And it is in that forest that we find two beavers and a tree stump of some sort.

"Hahaha!" One was laughing. "Good one, Stump!"

One might question the logic of talking to a stump, but then again, not everything that happened in the world that the two beavers, Norbert and Daggett, lived in was totally logical.

"Hey, Dag," Norbert said, "How about you tell Stump a joke? I know you've got some Ny-uhce ones!"

The brown beaver scratched his head, muttering to himself. After a moment he apparently had something.

"I need to get something for this one!" Dag turned and hurried into the woods.

As he looked for something, he wound up stumbling and falling down an embankment.

"EEEEEEUHHHH"

Crash!

Getting up, Dag noticed something he hadn't noticed in the woods before.

It appeared to be a white log.

"Oh boy!" Dag said, "White oak!"

Making sure Norbert wasn't nearby, Daggett crept up to the log…

Ok, that was new, the log sure didn't feel like a log, and it was kinda warm.

"Eh?"

Dag got a closer look at this "log" and saw that it wasn't actually a log at all. It was a _leg_.

Norbert and Stump suddenly heard a wild scream from somewhere in the woods, followed by one terrified beaver tearing out of the woods faster than Sonic the Hedgehog on a sugar high and went crashing into Norbert.

Ooof!

"Easy, Dag-a-ding," Norb asked, "What'd you find this time?"

"I did, I saw, I, EEEEEEEHEEEEHEEEEEEEE!"

Dag was so scared he couldn't even state a complete thought.

"Calm down, Dag, what's gotten you so skee-air-ed?"

"Eeeeeeh, le, le, le, le…"

"Come on, you sound like you're making a rage-uh comic on nyy-un-gag."

"Le, le, leg…"

"Leg?"

"Big white leg…" Dag whimpered, "Big white leg in the woods."

Norbert seemed unamused for a moment, but then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh, I get it, this is your joke!"

"No, I'm serious!" Dag whined, grabbing Norbert's arm and pulling him toward the woods, "there is a big white (Eeep) leg in the woods!"

Norbert didn't have much choice but to follow his brother into the woods.

Norbert followed Daggett to the little ravine Dag fell into.

"Look, there it is! Down there!" Dag peeped.

"Dag, that is a downright tasty looking white oak log, not a leg," Norbert said, shaking his head.

"Buh, but," Dag stammered, "it has toes and everything!"

"Seriously, Dag, I'll show you."

Norbert carefully climbed down into the ravine and calmly walked up to the alleged leg.

Dag thought he might puke from horror as Norbert opened his mouth wide and bit into the strange object.

All at once, there was a loud "punt!" and a "crash!" from a kicked Norb flying into the wall.

The beavers looked in horror as the leg righted itself and stood there on its one foot. After a moment, it suddenly turned and started hopping in their direction.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEHEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Run!"

…

The airplane landed outside the entrance to the national park on a small airstrip.

"This is a pretty big place," Edd said as they stepped off into the terminal, "I can't think of the first place to look."

"_Well, it has to be somewhere!_" said Lugia, "_I hope bears aren't mauling it or something…_"

…

"Oooh, that hurt man…" a bear named Barry moaned as he got up off the ground.

A long trail through the forest marked with trees knocked over or missing braches and injured animals marked Lugia's leg rampaging through the forest after the beavers.

Speaking of the beavers, they had made it back to their dam and locked all the doors. Almost everything they owned blocked the door, and they were hiding underneath the sink.

"Do you think it knows where we went?" Daggett whined.

"No, Dag-a-dooby-doo," Norbert replied, "It doesn't have eyyess."

"But what if it's…psycho, or whatever it's called?"

"It isn't, Dag."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Ding dong…"

"Who is it?" Dag squeaked.

"Pizza delivery!"

"Oh, great, I'm star-ved!" Norb said as he went to the door.

"NO NO NO!" Dag shrieked, "That's what they always say! Come back brother!"

Norbert started clambering over the blockade and reached for the door.

"Stop! Has your brain gone all spooty?! Don't open the door!"

Norbert reached for the knob.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo," Dag dove onto Norb and the door burst open, revealing…

A guy holding a large pizza.

"Seriously, Dag, do you want us to starve while we're hiding?"

…

The Eds had gone to a bike rental station to rent some bikes.

( )

"Being redundant makes my head spin guys!" Ed said.

"_Well, can you stop, then?"_ Lugia yelped, "_I'm getting dizzy!"_

Ed stopped spinning his head and Lugia went limp again.

They walked up to an intendant.

"I need to rent three bikes, please."

"Sure thing kid," the man said, getting some bikes off the rack behind him, "You kids had best stay on the east side of the park; they say that either aliens have invaded, or that Big Foot is real."

"Aw that's just a bunch of-" Eddy started to say.

"No, I'm as serious as a…something. Yesterday afternoon, a meteor of some sort crashed into Toe Jam Mountain, and the folks who went to examine it never came back."

…

"There it is, Pete," a man in a lab coat whispered to his assistant, "Now I'll finally get taken seriously!"

The assistant muttered something unintelligible.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, Pete, I'm Scientist #1!"

If anyone would have been able to understand Pete, they would have heard him say: "That's what you always say when we try to experiment on those pointy weasels."

"Those pointy Weasels are yesterday, alien meteors are in!"

They drew closer to it.

"It looks like…a jar of pickles! Yes! Pickles from planet E-"

Suddenly, the jar shot into the air and landed on the scientist's head.

"It's attacking! Take a picture!" the "#1" scientist hollered as he broke into pieces that all vanished into purple flashes.

Pete's eyes widened. He turned heel and ran for his life, the jar of pickles rolling after him. A purple zap happened and he was gone.

…

"And now, we're getting reports of Big Foot running amok in the forest." The bike man said.

"Big Foot? Really?" Edd said.

"Yeah, but from what I've heard, we've been wrong about Big Foot all these years."

"What do you mean?"

"They're saying that Big Foot is, in fact, a big foot!"

"You mean, like an actual foot?" Eddy said, "Not some gorilla thing?"

"That's what they're saying."

Ed screamed. "**MY LIFE IS A LIE**!"

Lugia wound up tumbling off Ed's head and into a basket of knee pads while Ed went into a babbling stupor before running out the door and uprooting a tree.

"Wow, I didn't know Lumpy could get so emotional," said Eddy as he went to catch the runaway Ed.

"The reports are coming from the east side of the forest, so you should stick around here," the bike guy said, "That is, if you even still want to stick around."

"Well, we're on important business," Edd said, "we'll be careful."

In about twenty minutes, (it would have been only a few minutes except for the fact that Ed was still on a "Heroic BSOD" induced rampage) they were ready to go.

"_Say, Eds," _Lugia asked, "_That guy said that Big Foot was just a big foot, so maybe it's my foot!_"

"Well, it is a possibility," said Edd, "should we go over to the east side of the park?"

"_If that's where he said a big foot was…"_

…

"Ugh, that pizza had too many anchovies…" Daggett said, rubbing his stomach.

Then there was a small rumble that the beavers barely felt.

Boom…boom…boom…

"EEEK! It's the monster leg!" Dag yelped.

Norbert would have given a snappy comeback if he wasn't as nervous as Dag was.

Boom…boom, boom!

"It's getting closer!"

BOOM, Boom, Boom

It was so close by now that there was some crashing noises of some things that wasn't already stacked in front of the door falling down, though it was difficult to hear over the loud stomping and the louder whimpers of two terrified beavers.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Suddenly, the booming stopped.

It was so quiet you could hear Norbert and Daggett shivering.

"Is it gone?" Dag squeaked.

"I-I don't know."

CRACK

CRASH

Suddenly, the beavers found themselves out in the wide open. Their dam lay in shambles nearby.

Whirling around, they saw the big white leg standing there.

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

…

The Eds had been exploring around for a while when they came across the leg's path of destruction.

"Oh my goodness," Edd said, "It looks as if a tornado tore through here."

"_Or my foot!_" Lugia whined, "_Let's go find it!"_

They got directions from a wolf. Apparently, it was chasing after the two beavers toward their dam.

"Well, let's go that way!"

…

The beavers ran screaming into a small ravine with Lugia's Leg still hot on their heels.

"There was so much I wanted to do!" Daggett yelled, "I wanted to catch that Oxnard Montalvo movie I hadn't seen yet!"

"I wanted to chew up that big oak tree near our house!"

"I wanted to finally pull that epic prank on you, Norby!"

"You what?"

"Ummm, what did I say?"

…

Eventually the Eds made it to the beavers' dam.

"That's the strangest looking beaver dam I've ever seen!" Eddy said.

Of course, it was still upended from where Lugia's Leg had found the beavers.

Then they noticed something in the mud.

"Look at the size of that footprint!" Ed said.

There was a big foot print in the ground, and it was one that Lugia quickly recognized.

"_That's MY footprint!_" he cried, "_It IS my foot!"_

They quickly hopped back on their bikes and went in the direction of more wreckage.

…

Norbert and Daggett soon found themselves cornered at a dead end with no way out.

They turned in horror as Lugia's Leg bore down on them.

"I can't believe we're dying by being turned into monster foot goo!" Dag shrieked.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dag," Norb said.

…

The Eds and Lugia heard the sound of screaming from not too far ahead.

"Quick! This way!"

They rode up a small hill and came up to a ravine where they saw a bizarre sight.

There in the ravine, was a big white leg stomping closer to a corner where two screaming beavers were cowering.

The four of them scrambled to a path, only to wind up tripping over each other and tumbled down the hill yelling.

This wound up getting the leg's attention. (How it heard them is beyond me, but this is already very insane.)

It started hopping over to the four who were just getting up.

"AUGH!"

But it didn't stomp on them, instead it stopped and started rubbing up on Lugia.

"_That's definitely my leg!"_ said Lugia.

…

Norbert and Daggett just stood there bewildered.

"Norby, can we go home? I've had enough weird for today…"

…

A few minutes later, the four had gotten back out of the ravine with Lugia's Leg.

"Well, it can't be attached to you right now, so I guess we'll have to put it in Jimmy's hypercube." Edd said.

Eddy opened the cube and shoved the leg in.

"_I hope nothing happens to it in there._" Lugia said nervously.

Eddy pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Hey, Big head, we found his leg!" he said.

"That's good," the boy genius said, "you'd better be careful though, I'm in Marzipan City retrieving one of the pieces of Goddard, and Chowder has told me that his friend has seen something that looked like the thing that attacked us back in Retroville."

"Well, your point?"

"There may be one of these strange jars in every world! And that's not all; apparently, the jar was moving!"

"We've heard that there's one in the world we are currently in, too, Jimmy," said Edd, "So you may be right!"

"Exercise extreme caution. You don't want to have what has happened to them happen to you!"

…

Sometime later, the Eds and Lugia had returned the bikes and were en route back to the airport.

"Well, gentlemen, where do we suppose we should go next?" Edd asked.

"Well, we could go to that one," Eddy said, pointing to a random one on the list.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get tickets for there!"

As they headed forward, they noticed something.

"Where's Ed?"

"I found Big Foot!" Ed yelled, running up carrying a large hairy object.

"My childhood isn't ruined after all!"

…

Norbert and Daggett made it back to their dam and repaired it.

"Boy, I'm pooped!" Dag said, "What say we just go to bed, Norby?"

"You know, I think I'm ti-red too, Dag."

The beavers headed to their beds…

But when Daggett climbed onto his top bunk, he noticed a lump under the covers.

"Eh?"

He nervously pulled them back, and found.

"Pickles? Norbert, did you put a jar of pickles in my bed?"

"Not that I can remember, Dag."

"Enh?"

Dag noticed something else, the jar was moving…and had a face!

"N-n-Norby…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEHEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

(END CHAPTER 3) (Well, that takes care of that chapter. It shouldn't be too long before the Eds and Lugia arrive at their next location, so stay tuned for the next chapter (working title: What a Wonderful Kind of Ed) and review!)


	4. Chapter 4: What A Wonderful Kind of Ed

CRACKED NIGHTMARE: The LegEDary

Chapter 4: What a Wonderful Kind of Ed

"_Ever had a friend who just seemed adamant that something would eventually happen?"_

_(Nearby, a rabbit kid walks around in a sandwich board with "The aliens are coming!" scribbled on it.)_

"_They're coming I tell you! Run!" he cries_

_(A guy walks by.) "When will you stop that?" he replies_

"_But sometimes you have to wonder…what if it did happen?"_

_(Suddenly, UFOs of various sizes close in on the town and start destroying everything while people scream and run for cover.)_

_(An aardvark kid wakes up in bed and continues)_

"_In some people's case it would be a big problem…"_

…

The next morning at a school, Arthur and his peers were at the cafeteria having lunch. Everyone was there except for Buster.

"Anyone know where Buster is?" Arthur asked as he sat down at the table.

"I did see him in class," said Binky, "but he didn't want to talk."

"He sure has been acting strange," Francine said, "well, stranger, anyway."

"What has he been doing?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Francine said, "you ask him."

Arthur finished eating and, while everyone else went to the playground for recess, went to find his big eared buddy.

He hadn't gotten to meet up with Buster in a while; he had seemed to miss him several times.

Then Arthur heard something from behind a door.

"Hey, Arthur!"

It was the janitor's closet. Arthur peeked in, and there was Buster.

"Buster! What are you doing in there?"

"I gotta tell you something! Get in!"

Arthur walked into the closet with Buster, who proceeded to show him a picture of something.

"What is that?"

"It's a weird comet I saw last night! It came down behind my house last night!"

"Are you sure your telescope isn't malfunctioning again?"

"Yeah…by the way, what happened back when that happened?"

"Never mind that, Buster." Arthur said, "Are you sure you're not making this up?"

"Arthur, if the building destroyed your house and did something to everyone except you and your mom who escaped in time, would you make something like this up?"

"…What?!"

"And you know something else? The comet's alive, and I think it's after me!"

"Seriously, Buster, aren't you taking this a bit too-"

There was suddenly a loud crash from outside.

"I think that's it, Arthur!" Buster cried, "Here it comes!"

Arthur, mostly out of curiosity, walked to the entrance to the school which was where the crash had come from.

He opened the door and found…

"Eddy! Watch where you're going!"

Ed, Edd, n Eddy, the latter of whom had tripped and fallen into a trash can.

"What are you guys doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Arthur," said Edd, "We have been looking around for this poor creature's body parts which have been scattered all over the Multi Universe because he was stuck by a strange comet."

Arthur said nothing for a moment. "That sound like a crazy Fanfic!"

"Tell me about it." Eddy moaned.

"_Hey!_"

"And here is the creature's head."

"_I'm normally calm, but I would imagine anyone would be ticked off if he went through something like what I'm going through!_" Lugia sighed.

Arthur shook his head. "This isn't another one of your scams, is it?"

"I wish," said Eddy, yanking Lugia off Ed's noggin.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Arthur, are you ok?" Buster called as he came out of the door. He was surprised to see the Eds, though more surprised to see Lugia. "What's going on out here?"

"It's a long story involving weird comets and pickles." Eddy said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Then this whole thing really is real!"

"Not exactly," said Edd, "We've seen this comet, shaped like a jar of pickles, fire purple beams at people, causing them to break into pieces and disappear."

"That's exactly what I saw!" Buster cried.

"Really?" the Eds said.

"At my house, that's exactly what happened! Everyone was running away but it kept chasing us down the road."

"Wait a minute, _chasing_ you?" Edd cried.

"Yeah, it was."

"But, where could it be now? It could be anywhere!"

It was then that there was an explosion from behind the school, followed by a bunch of screaming.

"_I guess that answers your question!_" Lugia exclaimed.

Quickly, the five boys ran through the school building, accidentally knocking down the principal in the process, and to the back door to see what the problem was.

Kids everywhere were running screaming towards them. Some teachers had grabbed some of the younger kids, including Arthur's little sister D.W., and were herding them away.

But the most noticeable thing was the purple glow a good distance off, a larger jar was kinda sliding across the ground Dalek-style after the fleeing crowd. The Eds and the other two watched in shock as a teacher was beamed away by it.

"This is not good." Arthur muttered.

"Guys, what are you still standing here for?" Francine cried, "Let's get out of here!"

The kids ran down the hallways. In the chaos, The Eds, Arthur, Buster, got sent down one hallway with several other kids, including Francine, Binky, the Brain, and D.W., while most of the other kids and teachers scattered down the other hallways or ran into rooms.

"What are we gonna do, guys?" Buster yelled.

"Well, according to my calculations," said The Brain, "that strange monster should be entering the building about-"

Crash!

"now! We'd better run!"

The kids ran down the hallway as the jar lumbered in. They heard yells as people were struck by beams and teleported somewhere else.

Eventually they came to the end of the hallway.

"Which way do we need to go?" Edd screamed.

"Let's try this way!" Arthur said, pointing down to the left, which lead to the entrance.

They hurried down, only to see the jar turn down that way, blocking them. It fired a beam, hitting a kid who disappeared.

"Let's go out through the back door!"

Everyone turned around and ran for the back door, fortunately not running into the jar again.

"Where do we go now?" Binky asked.

"Let's all run home, fast! Lock the doors and shut the windows!" Buster yelled.

The kids either ran home or got on their bikes and hurried away, joining the rest of the escaping screaming masses. Buster, the Eds, and Lugia followed Arthur and D.W. back to their house.

…

At the Read's house, everyone was staying mostly calm. Mr. and Mrs. Read had locked all the windows and doors, D.W. was complaining about something as usual, and Arthur, Buster, the Eds, and Lugia were in the living room discussing things.

The TV was on the news:

"…Elwood City residents are warned to stay inside and not come out under any circumstances until this threat is stopped. In case you are just joining us, we have gotten reports that what appears to be a strange alien jar of pickles is terrorizing the town. If you spot this jar, do NOT approach it, I repeat, DO NOT APPROACH. Run for a secure building immediately…"

"I can't believe that something like this is actually happening…" Arthur muttered, shaking his head.

"Welcome to my world." Eddy said.

"Well, as long as we are in here, we should figure out where Lugia's next body part is," Edd said, "there is one in this world."

"Elwood City is pretty big," Buster said, "I can't think of the first place we can look."

Things were quiet for a moment until D.W. yelled for Arthur to get something out of her room.

"Arthur! Can you get my Mary Moo Cow out from under my bed? I'm tied up with Kate right now!"

Arthur groaned. "I'll be right back…"

Arthur left the room to get upstairs and get the doll while the Eds, Buster, and Lugia looked back at the TV where there was an update.

"We're getting reports of more casualties and jar sightings near Farfield Lane. If the jar approaches your home, run."

"That's near where Francine lives!" Buster said.

"I hope she's ok…"

…

Arthur walked into his sister's room and reached under the bed.

He did find D.W.'s doll under there, but as he grabbed it, he bumped something else that was apparently under there.

Confused, he pulled back the sheets and saw the strangest thing ever.

Under the bed was a huge arm or wing of some sort. It was the same color as the head that the Eds were carrying around with them, and the arm was propped up against the wall behind D.W.'s bed. It was twitching.

Arthur gasped in his usual way, attracting the attention of everyone downstairs.

"Oh no! They got Arthur!" Buster cried.

"But the TV just said it wasn't close to here." D.W. pointed out.

Buster, Edd, D.W., and Eddy rushed upstairs to D.W.'s room.

Arthur stood there pointing at the arm under the bed.

"Why, I do believe it is Lugia's Arm!" Edd said.

"Well, at least we got something accomplished here!" Eddy said, "That was a lot easier than when we found one of his legs yesterday."

Arthur shook his head again.

Edd grabbed the Hypercube from under his hat and Eddy and Buster stuffed it in.

"Why do you always wear that hat, anyway?" Buster asked.

Edd whispered something into his big ear.

"Whoa, maybe you could show me?"

"How about not!" Eddy said.

Then there was a knock on the door downstairs, followed by a familiar yell from downstairs.

"Hey, Arthur? You here?"

"It's Francine! She must have escaped in time," said Buster.

They all hurried down the stairs and found that it wasn't just Francine. Her dad, and Binky, The Brain, Buster's mom, and Mr. Haney had also come.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Francine said as she and the other two walked up to them, "We're going to run for the airport and get outta here. Buster's mom wanted to see if he was over here, and to pick you guys up, if you were gonna come."

"Is it really that hopeless?" Arthur asked.

Suddenly, the TV made a staticky noise and a voice was heard; followed by a familiar large head appearing on screen.

"It's Jimmy!" Edd said.

"I like fudge," said Ed, who had been quiet for a while.

"Um, is this on? Ok, this message is for Elwood City, which, according to my readings, is now irreversibly doomed. I'm warning everyone to run for the Interdimensional Airports immediately! I'll figure out how to bring Elwood City back eventually, but for now, run as fast as you can for the Airports! I repeat, Elwood City is experiencing World Bust #32513: Invasion by Strange Jar of Pickles, run for the Interdimensional Airports immediately!"

No one had to be told sooner. Everyone quickly starting gathering what they could and running for the door. Arthur grabbed Pal and his Bionic Bunny action figure, D.W. grabbed a couple of her dolls, Mr. Read grabbed Kate and Mrs. Read grabbed some essential items. The Eds grabbed everything they required, such as Lugia, the Hypercube and their list of worlds to visit, and finally, Ed grabbed a jar of gravy that happened to be sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

Everyone dashed out the door and into either the Read's station wagon or Mr. Frensky's vehicle. The kids all wound up inside the Read's car while the adults, except Mrs. Read who was driving the wagon, rode in the other. The cars quickly pulled out and headed out.

"Look!" Binky yelled, pointing behind them.

Behind them, the Jar had gotten enormous and was still firing away.

"This is just awful…"

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride. Fortunately, the Jar didn't give pursuit.

…

When they finally got to the airport, things were chaos. Everyone was hurrying in as fast as they could and running for the terminals.

"This isn't gonna end well…" Edd said.

And end well it didn't. The Eds got separated from the Reads and their friends who wound up in a crowd going to a flight to Duckburg. But they weren't the only people getting separated from each other.

The Eds got bounced around by the yelling masses. In the confusion, Lugia tumbled off Ed's head and into Eddy's arms.

"Eddy! Where are you and Ed?!" Edd shrieked.

"I am going on an adventure!" Ed peeped as he was swept away by a crowd.

"Guys! Come back! I don't want be stuck with this guy!" Eddy yelled.

"_Heh! Tough break, dude,_" said Lugia, "_looks like you are!_"

Eddy and Lugia had no choice but to go where the crowd took them, which, evidently, lead to a plane.

Eddy dove into an airplane seat and stuck a protesting Lugia underneath it. And then…

"Oh joy…"

A very large man squeezed into the seat beside him, squishing Eddy against the window for the majority of the flight.

It was a long flight, and he was curious as to where his fellow Eds wound up. Eddy couldn't try to yell to the man too move over, mainly because the guy had headphones on…very loud, loud enough for Eddy to hear that he was listening to One Direction the whole time…and Eddy HATED One Direction.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the flight was over. The large fellow left and a squished Eddy trudged off the plane dragging Lugia behind him.

"_Can you stop with the dragging please?_" Lugia asked, "_It's scraping off my feathers."_

Eddy didn't even bother to listen. He left the airport. "Is there anything that could make this any worse?"

Then Eddy noticed that he had wandered off into a forest of some sort. One that seemed familiar.

"Oh no…" Eddy said.

"_Where are we?_" Lugia asked.

Then Eddy heard something he did not want to hear.

"¡Hola!" a little girl's voice said, "Do you need help with something?"

Eddy turned pale. "No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO"

…

END CHAPTER 4 (Author Notes: The Eds have been separated, obviously. So what adventures will they have now? Find out in the next update! Drop a review!)

(It should be a little obvious where Eddy and Lugia are, but just to clarify, they've landed the world of Dora the Explorer.)


	5. Chapter 5: Dora the Edsplorer

CRACKED NIGHTMARE: The LegEDary

Chapter 5: Dora the Ed-splorer

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"_For crying out loud, you stupid boy,"_ Lugia cried, "_It feels like you've been screaming for the past seventeen days! What's the big deal?_"

"Dora!" Dora's little monkey friend cried, "How is that head talking without moving his mouth?"

Before anyone could answer, Eddy got up and yelled: "**I've had it! I'm getting out of here!**"

"But we don't even have any pista, (any clue), about what's going on!" Dora said, confused.

"_Look kid, I'm not supposed to just be a head. That kid and I are trying to find my body parts before something happens to them, and I think we're getting invaded by monster pickle jars."_

Dora and Boots were speechless.

"Well, um, it sounds like we can help you," Boots stammered.

Then a screen suddenly appeared in front them. A little kid who looked about five years old stared back at them…at least for a second, as her gaze turned to Eddy who was currently stomping off.

"Hola!" Dora said in her usual cheery way, facing the screen and the girl, "We have come across…what's your name?"

A blue cursor appeared and clicked Lugia, who stated his name involuntarily.

"_Lugia, flying/psychic type Legendary."_

"And…"

The blue cursor moved over to Eddy and clicked him. Eddy involuntarily stated his name as well, and walked back over to Dora and the others, also involuntarily.

"Help me…" Eddy whimpered.

"What do you need help with, Lugia?" Boots asked the body-less Legendary.

"_You think that kid's gonna believe me if I tell her? This whole thing is weirding me out already!"_

"Well, just make as much sense as you can!" Eddy said.

"_I have been broken into pieces and one of these pieces is somewhere in this place. I could use some help."_

The kid raised an eyebrow, but seemed to roll with it.

"Where do you suppose it is?" Eddy yelled, "I don't even know the first place to look!"

"We need to check the map!" Dora said, turning her backpack toward the screen.

"Ok." Eddy reached for the map, but Dora motioned him to stop.

"What! Can't we just take it out of your backpack? Is that so hard!?" Eddy cried.

"It's more fun this way!" Boots said. "Say map!"

The kid said "Map!" but nothing seemed to happen.

"You say map, too." Boots said to Lugia and Eddy.

"_Map!_" Lugia said, confused.

Eddy refused to say anything.

"Louder!" Dora said.

"Map!" said the kid. (Let's just call her Patty, how about that?)

"_Map!_" Lugia said.

"**Map!"** Eddy finally said. "Help me…please!"

The Map then emerged from the backpack and unraveled.

Apparently, they would have to go over a bridge, through some thick woods, and to what appeared to be a gingerbread house.

Eddy was still glowering over this whole thing.

"We need to go over the bridge, through the woods, and then we will get the gingerbread house, la casa," Dora said to Patty, "vamos!"

Eddy grabbed Lugia and reluctantly followed. (He would have run if Lugia hadn't threatened to use Gust on him if he ever got his other remaining wing left.)

Dora and Boots started to sing.

**Come on, vamos!**

**Everybody let's go,**

**Come on, let's get to it**

**I know that we can do it**

**Where are we going?**

**Gingerbread House!**

**Where are we going?**

**Gingerbread House!**

Dora and Boots stopped to dance a little jig. Eddy of course, didn't join in, nor did Lugia.

**Gingerbread House!**

"No amount of therapy will ever make this ok…" Eddy moaned.

…

They eventually stopped after walking for a while on top of a hill. The bridge was visible in the distance.

"I think we may be close to the bridge!" said Boots, "Where is it?"

"That's easy," Eddy said, "It's right over there!"

Dora and Boots didn't move.

"Um, hello? You have tacos in your ears? It's right there!"

Then the blue cursor appeared again and clicked on the bridge.

"There it is!" Dora said, "Gracias."

Eddy facepalmed.

They hurried down to the bridge and were about to cross it when a board in the middle of it fell out, creating a small hole that lead to a small, but still somewhat deep, ravine.

"Oh no, Dora!" Boots said, "The bridge is broken! How will we get across now?"

"Easy, twerp!" Eddy said before Dora could say anything, "Just jump across!"

Eddy then took a running start and ran across the bridge…and tripped on an untied shoe lace and flew head over heels across the bridge and into the hole.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Fortunately, Eddy managed to grab the edge and climbed back on. Looking back, he saw that Dora had gotten out her backpack and had taken a small board out of it.

"There!" Dora said, "No one will fall down!"

Eddy grumbled to himself as he grabbed Lugia and went across the bridge.

Having gotten across, the four busied themselves into getting to the next destination.

Dora and Boots started singing again, but Eddy covered his ears.

When they were close to the woods, however, there was a strange hissing sound.

"What now?" Eddy grunted, "A pink bunny here to throw flowers on us?"

"That's sound means that Swiper is nearby!" Dora said.

Sure enough, an unmistakable masked face emerged from the bushes and crept towards them. Dora turned to Patty and went into the usual "How to stop Swiper" spiel.

"Seriously?" Eddy yelled, "Here's how you stop a bad guy!"

Eddy then tried to tackle Swiper as he walked up, but Swiper dodged, causing Eddy to fall right on his face. Before Dora, Boots, or Patty could react, Swiper suddenly snatched _Lugia_ and hurried off.

"You're too late!"

"_Hey! Put me down! As if I haven't been through enough already! If I had any P.P. left I'd…_" Lugia trailed off and Swiper fled with him into the woods.

"Uh oh!" Dora said, "Swiper swiped Lugia! We need to find him!"

"Well, you guys can find him," Eddy said, "I'm going home!"

"Why?" Boots asked.

"Because I never wanted to go on this little adventure in the first place!" Eddy snapped, "I'm just going to find Sockhead and Lumpy, go back to Peach Creek, and pretend that this was all just some crazy whacked out dream!"

"But what about-"

"Nope! Not going! No go and do whatever it is little annoying girls and little annoying monkeys do!"

Dora was a pretty spunky youngster, but it was obvious that her feelings were a little hurt. She and Boots walked towards the woods without another word.

Eddy started walking back the way they came. He was so sick and tired of all this weird crud happening. It was extremely hard to take in.

He thought about what had happened some time ago when the Epic Dream happened. That was weird but definitely not as weird as this.

Soon he got back to the bridge that they crossed earlier, and that was when the little blue cursor started clicking on him a bunch of times.

"OW! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Eddy yelled, trying to drive it away, but it kept clicking on him.

Livid, Eddy spun around to the screen and saw Patty with a shocked expression, pointing in the direction of the woods. She was saying something, but it was muffled, albeit not muffled enough for Eddy to hear:

"Dora and Boots are in trouble! Help them!"

"Not my problem," Eddy grunted, walking towards the bridge.

Then the blue cursor moved to the bridge and clicked it a bunch of times, shaking it enough that it wasn't in any condition to cross at all.

"Why you little-"

Then the cursor pushed Eddy back toward the woods despite his protests.

Eddy screamed some very unkind expressions before he suddenly found Lugia sticking out of a bush.

"_It's about time you showed up!_" Lugia groaned.

"Whatever, you don't know what I'm gonna-"

When Eddy pulled Lugia out of the bush, he saw to his shock, three disembodied arms clutching Lugia where his neck ended.

Eddy let out a shriek.

"What's going on?!" Eddy screamed.

"_All the body parts that landed in this world are all around here_," Lugia said.

Eddy then noticed something about one of the arms. The shirtsleeve was the same color as Kevin's hoodie.

"Hahaha!" Eddy laughed, grabbing it, "Ol Shovelchin's had this one comin-OW!"

Kevin's arm grabbed Eddy's nose, prompting Eddy to toss it aside.

"_Looks like those pickles are making short work of your world,_" said Lugia, "_We gotta get a move on because we're running out of time!"_

"Sure thing!" Eddy turned to run off.

"_What about Dora and Boots?"_

"Ah, who cares about them," Eddy replied, "They have it coming."

"_Eddy, she's, what, about seven years old? Seems a little cold to let her get killed."_

Eddy groaned in exasperation and ran into the woods.

It didn't take long to find Dora and Boots, scared witless, surrounded by all matter of body parts.

"Let's just leave her," Eddy said.

"_Come on, she's just a kid!_"

Eddy groaned again…and suddenly ran into the fray using Lugia as a club to knock the things away!

"Back you savages! Back!"

Once they were all away, Eddy, Dora, and Boots all made a beeline for the nearby exit.

Upon exiting the woods, a tiny band showed up briefly to celebrate their escaping the woods.

"That was scary, Dora!" Boots said, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Me either." Dora agreed.

"_We need to get out of here fast," _said Lugia, "_Just forget about getting the rest of me, we have to go!"_

"But the gingerbread house is right there." Boots pointed out.

The little monkey was right. Their destination was just up the path.

"Look, can't we just get this over with?" Eddy asked, "I want this little nightmare to be over."

Lugia nodded.

The four hurried as fast as they could to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Does whoever lives here not be home?" Eddy asked.

They opened the door. Everything was nice and tidy, but no one seemed to be home.

They walked in, and didn't go for too long before…

"What is that thing?" Dora pointed out.

In a nearby corner, a large whitish colored object sat labeled: "Do not eat". Said object had a large blue spot on it.

Yep, it was Lugia's entire torso. Nothing was attached to it, but it didn't matter.

"_Yes! We did it!"_ Lugia said, "_We found it!_"

That was very cool, albeit a little bit easier than what Dora and Boots thought. Despite this, they still started dancing. Eddy, strangely, decided to join in.

**We did it! Lo hicimos! We did it!**

**We went across the bridge and through the woods.**

**Escaped the monsters that lived in there…**

BANG!

Their little victory dance was interrupted by a loud crashing noise from nearby.

Everyone walked out the door just in time to see…

Yet another Pickle Jar! It was even bigger that the one in Elwood City had been, and seemed to be getting bigger with each thing it destroyed.

"**Let's get out of here!**" Eddy screamed.

"_How will we get the other part of me?"_ Lugia asked.

Fortunately, Lugia's Torso was still animate like his leg and arm had been. It suddenly bounced up and rolled over to them.

"Umm, ok," Eddy said, "Now let's split!"

And that's exactly what they did.

Rip! Rip! Rip!

No, I didn't mean that way!

(Ahem…)

After pulling themselves together they dashed off just as the jar was starting to reach the gingerbread house.

Crumble!

The gingerbread house was now nothing but cookie crumbs.

"_Don't look back! Just keep running!_" Lugia said.

No one did. (Lugia's rolling Torso, still rolling alongside them, mostly kept their attention. Wait, how does it know where it's going?)

Such questions couldn't be answered at the time because they noticed something else. Pickle juice was starting to flow alongside them.

"What is this?"

Everyone picked up the pace as Eddy looked back. The Jar had stopped moving and was leaking its contents out of a faucet near the top.

Speaking of its contents, they were all ankle deep in pickle juice by now.

"Yuck! Bruto!" Dora cried.

They had made it out of the woods and were now coming to the bridge.

"Wait, we can't cross!" Eddy remembered. Patty had disabled the bridge in order to get Eddy to save Dora, Boots, and Lugia.

At least the Jar was no longer chasing them, but now they might drown in the pickle juice that was now waist deep.

"We're all gonna die!" Eddy shrieked. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Eddy didn't even know what to say or who to blame, so he just babbled ineligibly in anger.

"_Hey wait,"_ Lugia said, "_Maybe we can float!_"

Lugia hopped over to his torso and pushed it over.

"_Everyone get on!"_ Lugia said.

Eddy, Dora, and Boots climbed up using Lugia's back plates just as the chances of survival were almost nil.

"Wait, how do we know that you can float?" Eddy asked.

Lugia suddenly made a shocked expression.

Fortunately, they didn't have to figure out. A huge wave of pickle juice suddenly washed them across.

"That was kinda lame!" Eddy said.

Nobody else seemed to care, though, they were just glad to make it safely across. The little band appeared to give them a congratulatory fanfare.

"Let's keep going!"

They had more time to get away since the Pickle juice still had to fill the ravine, and the Interdimensional Airport happened to be on higher ground.

Everyone continued on until the hill with the Airport appeared.

It was a grueling climb, especially since a rainstorm appeared for no other apparent reason other than to make the moment more dramatic.

The pickle juice was starting to rise a bit faster thanks to the rain, but fortunately, the five peeps, wet and muddy, finally made it to the door.

They rushed in and were surprised to see:

"Sockhead? Lumpy?"

"Hello, Eddy! I am a meatloaf!" Ed said.

Eddy also noticed that Jimmy Neutron was also there.

"What are you doing here, Jimmy?"

"I've come to rescue you, Eddy," Jimmy explained, "Time's almost up, I've tracked you to this location and…what is that?" Jimmy pointed at Lugia's Torso.

"_That's part of me,_" said Luiga, "_Hold it, did you find the rest of me?"_

"We had enough time to manage to find your other parts except one," Edd said, "Your other leg and your tail."

"_Well, I guess I can live without my other arm,_ " Lugia said, "_Now what are we going to do?"_

"I've deployed an artificial landmass between Elmore and Townsville where everyone we were able to rescue will stay until we figure out how to stop this invasion."

"Wait, how do we know those Pickle Jars won't find that?"

"I'm working on that," said Jimmy, "For now, we need to get out of here."

Everyone, Dora and Boots included, hurried up to the roof where one of Jimmy's larger rockets was waiting. Edd put Lugia's Torso in the Hypercube.

But as everyone was piling in, there was a shrill whining noise.

"Ques eso?" Dora asked.

"Whoa! Look!" Eddy cried, pointing up.

A large circular object that looked like a jar lid floated up in the sky. But that wasn't all that was happening. It seemed that something was coming up to meet it.

"Is that…glass?"

"Yearrrrrgh," Eddy cried, "We're going to be trapped in here!"

There was no time for anyone to do anything. They were trapped!

(End Chapter 5) (I was going for a "Wreck It Ralph" perspective with Dora's world. It kinda adds up since Dora and pals always seem to address the "player" and the early seasons show that the show is a computer game. Anyways, we're at a cliff hanger! Will the Eds and Lugia and the others figure out a way to escape somehow in the most unlikely way? Will we find the last remaining body part of Lugia's? Is the Multi Universe doomed? Will Dora and Boots be able to talk about their favorite parts of the journey? Will I keep asking questions? Tune in next time for the first part of the finale! Don't forget to leave a review!)


	6. Chapter 6: Part one: The Great Edscape

CRACKED NIGHTMARE: The LegEDary

Chapter 6: (Part One) The Great Edscape

"This is hopeless!" Edd cried, "We'll never make it out of here! We're going to die!"

For once, everyone seemed to agree with Edd. There wasn't any apparent escape.

"What a story this was!" Eddy grumbled, "We come all this way just to wind up not stopping everything! Way to go Arandomdude! You wrote the crappiest ending ever!"

Who said the story was over?

"Well, it's not gonna be like our ticket outta here is gonna just magically appear right in front of us!"

There was a sudden whooshing noise that gradually got louder. Everyone turned to where it was coming from and saw a strange blue object appearing nearby.

"What is that thing?" Edd asked.

It appeared to be a big blue box with "Police Box" written on it. The door opened and a strange man wearing a striped trench coat and tie walked out.

"Well, this isn't the 17th century," he said.

Eddy started to scream something, but Edd threw his hand over his mouth.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked the man.

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor."

"Wait a minute, how can this story get away with having a character from a live action show in it but still be a Cartoon X-Over?" Eddy cried in disbelief.

"There are a few animated Doctor Who serials, Eddy," said Double Dee.

"I want a loophole too!" said Ed.

…

After explaining to The Doctor their plight, he offered to get them out of the doomed world via the TARDIS.

"I'm not sure how we will all fit in there," Boots said.

As he said this, The Doctor opened the door and everyone was taken aback by what they saw. It was like the interior of some sort of spaceship, but it was all in a little blue box?

Jimmy seemed to be excited. The Eds did like what everyone who meets the Doctor did, namely, look outside, then inside.

"I do believe it's bigger on the inside!" Double Dee stammered.

"What seems to be going on here?" The Doctor asked them as they nervously walked in.

"Well, there are these evil alien jars of pickles trying to destroy the multi universe, but otherwise nothing really," said Eddy.

"Evil alien jars of pickles?" The Doctor repeated, slightly bewildered, "Can't be any stranger than some of things I've seen, and I've seen a lot! What else do you know about them?"

"They're breaking everyone in the multi universe all to pieces and scattering them everywhere," said Edd.

The Doctor seemed very intrigued by this whole thing.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was checking something on a small computer again. "Well, I think we've got some more info on this! It seems that the epicenter for this whole mess is located in the Pokémon world. And most of the other worlds have jars around them too."

"Maybe we can stop it!" Eddy said.

"_You sure about that?_" Lugia asked, "_We don't know what's out there."_

"Well, don't you want this over with, too?" Eddy retorted, "Besides, this is your home world we're talking about here!"

"But how will we even escape?" Edd said. Looking back outside the TARDIS, he saw that the pickle juice had risen up to the roof of the building.

"I bet I can handle that!" The Doctor said, closing the door, "Where would you like to go?"

"The Pokémon world, please," Edd said, "If we're going to (gulp) try and stop this, we should probably go there."

The Doctor ran to the control panel and started putting in the coordinates as dictated to him by Jimmy. A moment later, the familiar whooshing noise of the TARDIS starting to go could be heard and there was a small rocking.

"This is cool!" Dora said.

"_Say, Eddy, do you think we could figure out how to get myself together?_" Lugia asked.

"Say, you're right, how do we put someone back together after they've been zapped?" Eddy asked.

Before anyone could answer, the TARDIS came to a stop and they were apparently there.

"Looks like we're here!" The Doctor said.

"Well, let's get go-AGGGGH PFFFFT!" Eddy swung open the door and got a face full of pickle juice. Apparently, this world was flooded with the smelly stuff, too.

"Shut the door!" Edd yelled.

It took nearly everyone to get the TARDIS door back shut, and they did, they were up to their ankles in yucky material, as well as a ton of debris, and a bunch of twitching arms and legs and tails. Quite a few of them were Pokémon. There was a loud screeching of the head of a Salamence among the mess.

Edd pushed aside a broken door and found the head in question.

"Sal! Sala!" It sounded indignant.

"He says that he wants to know where his wings are," said The Doctor.

It suddenly blew out a fireball, prompting everyone to duck.

"Hahaha, do that again!" Ed said.

"Well, how are we going to figure this whole thing out?" Edd asked.

"Easy!" Eddy said, "We get going!" Eddy threw open the door again. More pickle juice spilled in, but this time the Doctor was prepared and opened a drain that drained the pickle juice as it came in. (Didn't get rid of the debris and body parts however.)

Anyway, Eddy stepped out and let out a yelp!

"Eddy!" Edd cried in horror.

They looked out to find Eddy, but saw nothing but a little Torchic standing there on the ground. Its head feathers looked uncannily similar to Eddy's three trademark hairs.

"Eddy? I-is that you?" Edd asked, trembling.

The Torchic whirled around and let loose with a few loud "Torchic Chic Tor!"s before it suddenly looked at itself and shrieked. It ran straight back inside the TARDIS and suddenly turned back into Eddy.

"What's with that place?!" Eddy yelled.

"It seems to be the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon continuity, Eddy. No humans." Said Jimmy. Saying this, he stepped out of the TARDIS himself. He let out a small yell and turned into a Mudkip.

"Kip kip kip!" he said.

"No comprendo Pokelish, Fudgehead," said Eddy.

"He said to come on," said the Doctor.

Ed ran right out and wound up becoming a Totodile, retaining his trademark unibrow as well as his green jacket.

Nervously, Edd grabbed the Hypercube and stepped out as well. He became a Cyndaquil. He, of course, still had his hat.

Lugia hopped out of the TARDIS after them, closely followed by the Doctor. The Doctor turned into a HootHoot, somewhat unsurprisingly. He still wore his tie and coat.

"What about Dora and Boots?" Edd asked. They seemed a little reluctant to come out.

The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS for a moment and explained something to them. Dora nodded.

"What did you tell her?" Edd asked.

Before the Doctor could answer, the Salamence hopped out of the TARDIS.

"I'm going with you," he said, "I want to know what those things did with my wings!"

Everyone shrugged and headed out as Dora closed the door to the TARDIS.

…

What a sight this place was! What wasn't buried deep in pickle juice was totally wrecked. There didn't seem to be any other life here save for the body parts scattered everywhere. It was like the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse.

"Man, this is giving me the creeps," Eddy said.

"_This is just devastating,_" Lugia added, "_You know, your world may look a lot like this if those jars of pickles have been there."_

Eddy seemed a little solemn. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wondered if everyone back in Peach Creek were still ok. Finding Kevin's arm earlier didn't really help.

Everyone was mostly quiet as they trekked through swamps that had been created via the pickle juice and swam across pickle juice ponds that had once been small ravines. No one really said anything else until they made it to the wrecked remains of a town.

"Well, I guess this used to be Pokémon Square," Salamence said as they observed the surroundings.

Almost every building had been knocked down or collapsed. Pickle juice was still everywhere and the smell of pickles was very strong. There didn't seem to be anyone around, everyone having run away or been zapped by the Pickle Jars.

"Is anyone around?" Jimmy called. There wasn't any answer.

Well, at least not from anyone friendly.

There was a strange noise from nearby, prompting everyone to whirl around just in time to see a Pickle Jar coming straight for them! And it was talking!

"Unpickled life forms detected! Unpickled life forms detected!" it droned as it headed straight for them.

Everyone ran or hopped off in different directions to dodge a beam fired at them. It hit a broken door laying nearby, causing it to break into even more pieces that wound up vanishing.

To make matters worse, even more Pickle Jars had come to back the present one up.

"What do we do?" Double Dee cried as he and the Salamence hid behind one of the few buildings that were still intact.

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg, causing him to let out a loud squeak of shock and causing Salamence to spit another fireball.

Edd whirled around and saw a pair of eyes staring back at him through a small window.

"Hey, relax, I'm a good guy! Get in here!" whoever it was said.

Edd hesitated for a moment, and then motioned to everyone else to run over. Everyone managed to make it over without being zapped. Everyone managed to squeeze in through the window and ended up in a basement.

Edd looked back through the window and saw the Pickle Jars standing there around each other. Luckily they didn't seem to have noticed everyone hiding.

"The Big Pickle will not be happy," one said, "We must make these rouge life forms our number one priority!"

They then went away.

…

Edd turned back to face whoever they had found. Along with everyone else, there was a little brick red fox with six tails and a tiny bluish colored critter that appeared to have a lily pad on its back. There was something about the latter that made Edd suspicious, though he couldn't put his finger on it. They were in an old basement type place with some old pieces of wood and some old black blankets.

"Nice to see some other survivors other than us," the Vulpix said, "I didn't think anyone could survive that."

"Try going everywhere avoiding those things," Eddy muttered under his breath.

"Whoa, is that Lugia?" Vulpix cried, "Oh man, did they get you?"

"_You'd better believe it,_" Lugia moaned.

"Do you happen to know anything about this strange invasion?" Jimmy asked the two.

Vulpix explained. "Well, I haven't been paying much attention, but the other day there was this weird comet that crashed down somewhere by Mt. Steel. Some Teams went to check it out, but they never came back…say, I think that Salamence that's with you was on one of those teams. Were you?"

"Well, yeah, the last thing I remember was something purple flying at us, and suddenly, I'm about a million miles away from where we were without my wings OR ANY OTHER BODY PART-"

Salamence suddenly flew into a rage and spewed another fireball that incinerated a nearby table. Everyone ducked.

"I went through so much to get those wings…" he growled.

Vulpix continued: "Anyway, not long after that, those monsters came and started firing away at everyone, and they all disappeared. I hid in here with that Lotad, and I thought we were the only Pokémon left until all you guys showed up. You don't know how glad we are to see you."

Eddy started: "Well, technically we aren't-

"-so unhappy to meet you either!" Edd butted in, "I'm Edd, that's Eddy and Ed, and that's Jimmy. (He pointed to the Doctor.) And him, he just goes by 'The Doctor'."

"Those are some interesting names," Vulpix said, "Say, if you're a doctor, you could repair everyone who got zapped, couldn't you?"

"Well, I'm not exactly that kind of doctor," replied the Doctor, "but I could work something out." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Do you know anything else about this whole thing?" Jimmy asked Vulpix.

"Well, sometimes this huge floating thing will fly by, and it sometimes drops more of the monsters."

"Maybe that's their headquarters!" Edd suggested.

"How will we stop them though?" Eddy asked, "There isn't a whole lot a bunch of little critters like us and two heads can do."

After a beat, Jimmy perked up. "Maybe we can."

…

A plan was hatched. That night, the seven of them, carrying Lugia and Salamence's heads, emerged from the window as quiet as they could, painted black thanks to the old black blankets. The Doctor didn't use these stealth outfits thanks to his TARDIS key, making him unnoticeable period.

"Where do we need to go again?" Eddy asked Vulpix.

"There's a an entrance to a cave not far from here that's big enough to let us through, but not those monsters," she replied, "We'll continue our planning there where we're a lot less harder to be found, then make it the other side of the cave where we should be a safe enough distance to continue our plan. As far as I know, they are mostly around here."

"We can't be too sure," said Edd, "They could be anywhere."

Everyone managed to avoid running into any of the Pickle Jars and got to the cave without a whole lot of trouble.

"_That was almost too easy_," said Lugia.

"Ok, we should figure out how to get up there and find out just how to stop this, correct?" Eddy asked.

"Well, we just need to figure out how to get up there though," said Jimmy, "we need a brain storm."

Everyone tried to think of something, and a moment later, the Lotad suddenly jumped up and down.

"Ok, what do you propose that we do?" Edd asked.

Without answering, the Lotad stopped and unexpectedly dissolved into a purplish mass!

Edd, Eddy, and Jimmy screamed, but Vulpix and Lugia started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eddy asked.

"Guys, he's a Ditto!" Vulpix said, "He was just disguised as a Lotad!"

The Ditto looked at them and waved his arms.

"But how will that help if he's just some little blob thing?" Eddy asked.

Ditto turned to look at Lugia and suddenly started changing his appearance. In only moments he had turned himself into a copy of Lugia…with all body parts of course.

"Ok, that was awesome," said Jimmy.

"I want to be a Bird Man too!" Ed yelled.

"So when should we attack?" Eddy asked.

"Let's wait until their headquarters come close by," Jimmy suggested, "I mean, we'll have time to prepare before then, right?"

At that moment, there was a low rumbling that was starting to get louder and louder.

Vulpix ran back to the entrance and peeked out. "Here it comes!"

"Already?"

"Well, everyone get on Lui-err, Ditto and let's get going!" Jimmy said, "We'll figure something out while we're getting up there."

Everyone scrambled on board as Ditto ran for the other end of the cave.

Upon exiting the cave, they saw that the large object seemed to be a giant flying warehouse of some sort. It was gray and pickle juice was dripping from it.

"Well, here we go," said the Doctor, "Allons-y!"

With that, Ditto took off and everyone held on tight as they flew towards the warehouse.

**End Chapter 6: Part One** (I hope this isn't getting _too_ weird. (Oh well, too late I guess.) But anyway, the second part should be coming up soon. In the meantime, what will our heroes do when they make it to this floating warehouse? Will they find the master mind behind all this? Will the Eds get jawbreakers at some point? Or will this story just get even more insane? The answer, when we return…)


End file.
